


第50.5章　月下的告白（裏）

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Karna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第50.5章　月下的告白（裏）

　　  浴室传来的水声，淅哩哗啦的作响。

　　  听完达文西的完整说明，澪先行沐浴净身后，穿着浴袍坐在床沿边，等待刚轮替进去浴室洗澡中的迦尔纳。

　  　一边擦拭着濡湿的黑色长发，雨音澪步至窗前，仰首凝望高挂的月轮。

　　 『听好了，小澪。』  
　　 『魔术师除了自身能够释放魔力以外，肉体上也有媒介能够使用。』  
　　 『这点我想Miss Blue应该有教导过妳类似的原理。』

　　 例如女性魔术师的长发，就是最佳使用的魔力媒介。  
　　 而除了直接连结魔力这个供魔管道以外，还有『体液』这个方法。像是血液、唾液、男性魔术师的精液、女性魔术师的爱液…等等，都是能够补充魔力的范围。

　　 是的，除了直接连结魔力以外，最有效率的方法其实就是交媾。古代说法叫做『房中术』，也就是男女交合之事。若是能达到性高潮的境界，魔力交流的孔隙便会开启，能达到最多输出的效益。

　　 然而这样的补充魔力方式，也让心态上本来就是一般人的雨音澪，给着实吓了一大跳。如果是还未成为魔术师的她听到这样的方法，她肯定会认为这绝对是什么诈骗情色集团之类的鬼话。

　　 但是很可惜的是，说出这段话语的人，正是当代的万能天才李奥纳多．达．文西所言，而且还是目前唯一能够拯救这个世界的人理存续保障机关．加勒底所做出的判断。

　　 她也只能当作上了贼船般的信了，不然以自己那平庸的魔术资质，能不能救回迦尔纳都是一个巨大的问号。

　　 『对了对了，差点忘记提醒了…小澪应该也很想问的吧？』  
　　 『那个什么──Servant是英灵的再现，也是过往的亡者，同时也是魔力凝聚的产物，并不具有赋予生命的机能哦。』

　　 『咳咳，不过…像是迦尔纳君是受肉过的Servant，身体机能应该跟正常的人类差不多吧？』罗曼医生有些犹豫地加入了说明的话题。

　　 『就算是那样，也不能改变人无法起死回生这项原理哦，罗曼尼。嘛，不过如果是从者附身在人类的身上，那倒是有可能呢──因为媒介是那个人类的身体，而不是从者本身呢。』  
　　 『说远了。总之，小澪不用担心怀孕哦～对于第一次而言也是好事呢。毕竟得在高潮的时候外射，对于新手来说，是高难度动作呢♥』

　　 达文西的说明内容犹言在耳，用着美女的声音、说着大叔般的调戏发言，那时候的澪只是紧咬着下唇，小脸早已烫红到耳根。而迦尔纳只是无言的望着笑得很暧昧的达文西。

　　 正当澪坐在梳妆台前，一边梳理着长发，一边梳理着自身紊乱的思绪之时，浴室的门开了。

　　 只在腰际围着一条浴巾的白发青年，那白皙的肌色映在少女面前的镜中，显得格外的惹眼。简单地用毛巾擦了擦潮湿而微塌的白发，迦尔纳并未绘上真红战纹的脸庞显得更为苍白瘦弱。而那对双色的异色眸则将视线移到了背对自己的黑发少女。

　　 「抱歉，等很久了吗？」

　　 「不…不会，那个、迦尔纳，可以麻烦你一件事吗？」她有些仓皇的撇开望向镜中映影的眼神，结巴地将手中的梳子递了出去。「可以帮我…梳头发吗？」

　　 白发青年垂眸望着那把梳子，二话不说的拿了起来，默默的站在少女的背后，动作有些迟疑的开始梳了起来。大概是因为没有替女孩子梳头发的经验，所以显得动作有些笨拙。

　　 「澪，很紧张吗？」正当黑发少女一边平缓情绪、一边享受被梳理长发的舒适时，施予的英雄又一针见血地戳破、她其实内心紧张得半死的真实心情。

　　  倏地她屛住了呼吸，显然是被说中了。「…嗯，因为……没有………这种经验……………」黑发少女垂下头，越说越小声，粉嫩的双颊逐渐浮现明显的赧红。

　　 「啊啊，看得出来。」迦尔纳一脸不意外的继续平静的梳理着她的长发。「如果感到很害怕的话，不用勉强也没关系。」他继续揭开少女潜藏在心底的恐惧，那对莲目已经看透一切。

　　 「………………」雨音澪蹙紧黛眉。事实上，她的确仍然在跟内心中的畏惧搏斗。根据以往恶梦般的经验，无论是变态跟踪狂、性骚扰大叔、暗巷暴露狂、掳人强暴集团等等，虽然自己超幸运遇上贵人们逃脱那些魔掌，但是并不代表不会留下心灵阴影。

　　 但是，现在的对象并不是那些人，而是──

　　 「嗯，迦尔纳的话，没关系的。」少女魔术师深吸一口气，像是在整顿自己的思绪似的，回忆起刚才自己气势万千的豪言，就觉得那股恐惧烟消云散。

　　 缠伏在心底的阴影并不是那么简单可以消除，但是光明可以驱逐那份恐慌。

　　 在她的生命之中，带来光明的，无疑是这名太阳神之子。

　　 白发青年梳发的动作明显停顿了一下，接着他将梳子放置桌上，稍微弯身、以双臂压上了前方的梳妆台桌面，将坐在桌前的澪整个人圈住。

　　 正当少女魔术师察觉他这个动作的用意时，白发青年凑近她后颈的发丝，像是在嗅些什么的磨蹭起来，接着以唇触碰她小巧的贝耳，大胆地舔吻着。炙热的吐息顽皮的溜进她的耳内，掀起反射性的酥麻。

　　 「────────！」立即感受到这阵阵酥痒的黑发少女，顿时缩起了肩膀，然而见着镜中的迦尔纳将目标转移到她的后颈，扬起一手捞开长发，并且拉下浴袍的领子，像是打算吞食那白如凝膏的肌肤似的，他毫不客气的吸吮起来。

　　 炽热的鼻息在少女的后颈不断地吹拂着，而她只是紧张的僵着身子。接着他像是暂时满足似的，停下了背后的吮吻，转而把少女打横抱起，沉稳地一步步走向床铺，将她如同易碎的宝物似的轻柔放置在大床上。

　　 白发青年也跟着爬上了床，那看似削瘦却格外有安全感的肩膀越过了澪，双臂撑在她躺卧的床上两侧，形成一种绝对压制的阴影。「要开始了…虽然想说放轻松点，但是似乎很困难吧。」他那双锐利的眼眸直视着黑发少女，对方的确促狭不安地咬着下唇，脸上的神色非常容易识破。

　　 「那个……真的，很困难………」尤其是被这么大喇喇地注视自己的身体，澪现下恨不得钻进地洞。「我…我能关灯吗……？」

　　 「如果可以的话，希望妳不要关灯。这也许会影响仪式进行的成功率…毕竟，我跟妳一样，也没有这方面的经验。或许会很粗暴，但是，希望妳能够忍耐。」太阳的神子耿直的回绝了，而且还是一脸正经的回答。

　　 「我……我知道了………」澪认命的扁了扁嘴。由于过度羞耻的缘故，那双颤抖的小手将穿在身上的浴袍绳结缓缓打开，这样的动作形成了一种欲拒还迎的诱惑。

　　 在她徐徐地掀开白色的浴袍之际，那粉嫩的肌肤几乎全暴露出来──当然，里面什么都没有穿。只有着刚洗完澡的湿气还遍布在裸露的玉肌上，房间中柔和的灯光蒙上她的胴体，吹弹可破的水嫩肌肤，勾勒出姣好的曲线，浮起粉色的双颊，搭上那羞怯的神情，足以让观者的理智一点一滴的流失。

　　 这样的美景，目前只有一人知晓。

　　 白发青年瞇起双眸，像是在鉴赏艺术品似的，那双银朱与天青的异色眸正将视线缓缓流转在黑发少女那姣好的娇躯之上。「…啊啊，果然，变胖了。」不合时宜的一句话突然蹦了出来，让原本羞怯地紧闭双眼的黑发少女瞬间睁眼，恼羞的抄了后脑勺的枕头，朝面无表情的迦尔纳狠狠扔去！

　　 但是以前就吃过一次亏的迦尔纳，可不会再次栽在枕头上，反射神经相当快的他，稳当地接下那枚枕头。「…我说的是，『这边』，变胖了。」总算把下半句说完的太阳神子，伸出大掌覆上少女的胸前，雪白的双峰豪迈的在他的指缝间挤压出无法一手掌握的事实。

　　 「你…！明明就没有看过…………」雨音澪又羞又气的抓回被他挡下的枕头，随即突然想到一件很久以前发生过的事情。「等等…难道是那个时候──你果然看到了吧！？」瞪大杏眼的少女回想起当初圣杯战争期间中，孪生弟弟律要帮自己打通魔术回路时，她那时候直接把上衣给脱了…

　　 迦尔纳没有回答，取而代之的是别过眼神。

　　 ──太明显了，这个心虚的方式。

　　 「哼！嫌弃的话就不要碰嘛！」黑发少女满脸赤红地用那双小手，拍打白发青年覆盖在自己胸前的那只强壮的胳臂。「胸部变大又不是我能控制的事情！人家也想要胸部变小一点啊！你知道在加勒底只能找人修改内衣有多难过吗──」接着她开始喋喋不休起来，似乎对这件事情不满很久了。

　　  「…我并未嫌弃。我的意思是，这样很好。」迦尔纳无奈的轻叹一口气，虽然自己是想表达对她美好胴体的赞叹，但是似乎搞砸了…只好将仍然激愤的黑发少女一把扣住双腕，压低身子朝她靠了过去，以吻封缄。

　　 「唔、唔呜呜……」澪抗议的悲鸣在白发青年激烈的唇吻间逐渐吞没，转为挤压空气的啵然声，那灵活的舌尖如同诉说爱语般的拨弄着少女的，刷来翻去的搔刮，强硬地夺去了她的注意力。不知过了多久，最后两人的唇分开时，拉出如蜂蜜般绵延的银丝。

　　 少女那迷蒙的神色勾引着他，方才被迦尔纳吮吻已久的粉唇变得红肿又湿润，让人萌生怜爱又想再度索求那唇间的爱恋。当他再度吻上澪之际，原本扣着她双腕的大掌改为滑至少女的胸前，粗糙的掌心摩挲着柔嫩的两团椒乳，让澪原本就敏感的娇躯，乳尖逐渐的硬挺了起来。

　　 白发青年瞥了一眼黑发少女的身体反应，深吸了一口气，打算平衡自己有些不稳的粗重喘息。接着将她的一腿抬起，少女隐密的股间──如同未开的花苞似的，完整紧闭着的蚌贝。

　　 他小心翼翼的探进一指，而黑发少女则忽地从紧闭的唇齿间，渗出艳丽的音色。察觉这样的反应，太阳的神子更为大胆的伸进第二指，接着缓缓地抽插起来，像是在演奏乐器似的。澪一手半推着他精实的臂弯，另一手摀着小嘴、不断地压抑着欲出的吟哦，却让人轻易萌生索求更多的欲望。

　　 回想起达文西的教程，不得不说迦尔纳的确是相当优秀的学生，只听一次便明白该怎么做，这点该称赞他天资聪颖、还是说这就是男人的本能呢？雨音澪没办法在快要失去理智的脑袋中做正常的思考，只能一个劲儿的凭借身体的自然反应，响应迦尔纳连续的爱抚攻势。

　　 「等…等等！迦…尔纳……哈啊…我……我…好像…快要……唔嗯……」逐渐湿润起来的花阴，在他持续加速的指尖中颤动着。那双异色眸察觉了少女的情欲即将攀登上高峰，理解到准备的动作已经快要完成。

　　 「不用顾虑，尽情的解放吧。」白发青年压低的嗓音仅仅简短的说了这句，看似淡定的回答，但是仔细观察迦尔纳那苍白的脸庞与臂膀早已蒙上一层薄汗，那紧抿的唇线不似平时的从容，似乎也在压抑些什么。

　　 随着骨节分明的长指加速地抽送，早就渗出蜜水的花心正渴望更多的怜爱，在少女终于无法忍耐的想缩起被抬起的腿，一阵短促的悲鸣下，却只能无力的任由那狭小的甬道泉涌高潮后的蜜液，白发青年抽出被沾湿的指尖，勾出了一条条晶莹的丝炼。

　　 「啊…啊………………」

　　 此刻澪的意识像是被雷击似的一片空白，那朦胧的水瞳看上去一片恍惚。

　　 「…看来准备好了。」迦尔纳低喃道，那双色的瞳眸不如平时的犀利，而是抹上了有些浓郁的色彩。想要索求澪的欲望──早在刚才爱抚她的同时，逐渐的浮现，诚实的反应在自己的身上。

　　 「那个…也让我………」先行高潮的澪感到相当羞涩，打算换她爱抚迦尔纳之际，只见对方摇摇头，随即将少女的双腿分开，白发青年腰际间的浴巾也在此刻滑落下来──

　　 那耸立的昂扬早就准备好了，他深吸一口气的将下身抵至黑发少女渗着蜜水的股间，膨大的欲望正从乐园的入口叩门。「接下来就交给我吧，澪。」太阳的神子一手按住她的肩膀，那提醒的嗓音蕴含着难耐的沙哑。

　　 黑发少女略带不安的应了一声，一想到要把那么大的东西塞进自己的体内，澪就觉得自己可能会坏掉什么的…正当她闭上双眼之际，剧烈的撕裂疼痛自下身传来──猛然抽气的娇喘，无预警地自少女的唇间泄出，她弓起身子，混合急促的呼吸与哀鸣。

　　 未曾有人探访过的幽径，随着入侵者的推进，绽开了朵朵的鲜红之花。  
　　 勃发的欲望旋突直入，强硬又无情的撕裂，那处子的薄帘。

　　 结合的一瞬间即是天堂，也是地狱。

　　 「好痛………」眼泪简直是喷发出来的，澪的小手反抓着床单，指尖用力的陷了进去。「唔嗯…好痛哦………」少女低声啜泣着，那样的悲鸣与泛泪的神情显得楚楚可怜。

　　 「…抱歉，我认为长痛不如短痛。」然而白发青年的脸色也好不上哪去，他粗重的喘息着，脸颊上滑下不少汗液，紧闭的双眸与咬牙抿直的唇线，显示也正在忍耐着──

　　 方才，若不是用意志力撑着，或许就会忍不住在冲进去的那一刻，完整的将体内的欲望解放出来。对于从未有过与女性性交经验的迦尔纳来说，处女狭窄的暗穴简直是最危险的地方──能够让人瞬间沉沦的欲望之地。

　　 紧致的肉壁一颤一缩，潮湿润滑的包覆那闯入的灼热异物，对于从未体验过这种感觉的男人而言，简直是舒适极乐的天堂。

　　 「哈啊…哈啊……迦尔纳…你的…太大了…………呜。」雨音澪哭诉着不成字句的抱怨，白发青年忍耐不动地让她缓慢适应，听了这番话则不自在的别过了脸。

　　 「这种事情…也不是我能控制的。」听到这样的泪诉，结果似乎让他的下身的欲望膨胀的更巨大了。亢奋正一点一滴吞噬着理智，太阳的神子从未让欲望凌驾在自身的理智之上，但是现在却开始瓦解了那份冷静。

　　 接着迦尔纳挺起腰，起初先缓慢的滑动起来，黑发少女随着他的挺进，那丰满的雪乳开始规律的摆荡，抬高的双足腾空翅开，迎着螺入粗大的茎根。她的唇齿间流泄着令人血脉贲张的吟哦，喘着意乱情迷的吐息，让侵犯她的男人回收到征服的快感。

　　 此刻，让太阳的神子不禁困惑起──究竟是自己的意志过于薄弱，还是眼前这名心仪的少女实在太过诱人，才会让他的理智逐渐被蚕食殆尽。将理性与神智抛开，化身为兽的冲动，无情地撕咬身下的猎物。

　　 初次开苞的痛楚，让澪素白的柔荑在床单上抓出了大把的皱纹，她的长发如蛛网般散开，却网不住床上不断摇晃的震撼。

　　 「澪…」白发青年压低身子伏在她的面前，那低沉清晰的嗓音在少女的耳畔缭绕。「这是我第一次伤了妳…但，也会是最后一次。」那随着波浪的抽送，从少女私处抖落的血迹班班，如同落下艳红的花瓣。

　　 「迦尔纳…唔嗯、啊、啊、啊、啊、啊啊啊──」那哭喊的小嘴拉扯出一丝丝网状的津液，澪承受着他逐渐加速的律动，听着从下身传来淫靡的拍打声，以及即将冲击全身的触电感，黑发少女无法控制的痉挛起来。

　　 而太阳的神子感受到她体内肉壁倏地紧缩，一手锁住她的肩膀，另一掌扶着她的腰，也一起将激情的热浪毫不节制地喷发，全数注入那花园的尽头。

　　 ──成功了。  
　　 虽然无法用肉眼所见，但是的确感应到两边魔力的键穴正大方的开启着，随着两人高潮的时间，传输如海浪般的流量。

　　 节奏混乱的粗声喘息交织着，迦尔纳一边调匀不稳的呼吸，一边注视着攀上高峰过后的澪。她几乎是昏厥过去，微启的樱唇滑下因翻覆激烈而无暇吞咽的清澈津水，那模样简直令人再度升起侵犯她的冲动。

　　 白发青年将玉茎抽了出来，那白浊与鲜红的液体混合在一起，缓缓从少女的股间流出，那可怜的花阴像是被蹂躏摧残过后似的，显得红肿歪曲，隐隐约约还能见到滴着浓稠汁液的蜜穴，敏感地颤抖着。

　　 而他伸出一手揉了揉眉心，试图驱散那股尚未降下的欲望，不顾自身大量滑落的汗液与高潮过后的疲惫，施予的英雄将失去意识的少女魔术师打横抱起，走向了浴室。

 

 

后记：  
以为肉煮完了？听说笔者很喜欢虐女主，嘻嘻。  
＊＊＊  
顺便说明一下加了点私货，不然以原作的设定大概会变得很模糊，再加上动画版的意识流（？），还不如直接说清楚点！（嗯？）  
其一，嗯我就是在说补魔的基础运作原理。  
其二，在想这算不算科普，不过想说大概不会有人发现，我还是说明一下…  
迦尔纳所属的人种是雅利安人，该人种身材较高大，淡色皮肤，面长多毛，鼻骨高，瞳孔颜色浅，虹膜多成浅灰至蓝色，发色多变…等特征，古印度的统治阶级也就是高等的种姓阶级如剎帝力、婆罗门等，大多属于这种人种。  
你要说属于欧洲人也算啦…总之就是骨架大的类型。  
雨音澪所属的人种是日本人，也就是众所皆知的亚洲人，虽然有混血，但是由于比较偏向母系的基因，所以无论是体型还是长相看上去都偏向是亚洲人无误。  
嗯，看到这边还不懂我想说什么？  
看看澪酱在这篇到底在抗议什么吧wwwwwwww

＊＊＊  
重發真是歷經劫難…


End file.
